I Hit Record
by dragonballz4242564
Summary: Three of my friends are coming over. There is a twist in al of my plans and I won't be myself for a while.
1. Chapter 1

~" Sean, Filex , and Aaron are all coming over well Sean is moving in," I said getting ready for their big arrival. Today was a wonderful day to go in the pool. Chica was still sleeping and was probably hungry. " Chica pica!" I yelled feeding my dog. The plain will arrive in about an hour so I had to be prepared for them. The guests beds were the hardest thing to do because I had to buy more sheets for them.

" I can't wait to see Mark, his beautiful brown eyes." Sean saide getting anxious he also thought of me on a day to day basis. The rate I was going I couldn't keep my feelings any more I needed to make a video about what I will be doing in the next week and having Sean move in will be really special, I got everything ready and hit record~

" Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and today three important people are flying their way over to me and those people are Yamimash, Pewdiepie, and Jacksepticeye. Pewdiepie and Yamimash are staying for a couple days and JACK IS MOVING IN!," I explained to all of my fans I scared Chica " I will keep you posted, thank you so much for watching and I will see you in the next video bye bye!" I stopped the recording and I sighed.

" LOOK IT'S LA!" Aaron said making Sean even more excited then he was he never dreamed in living in LA. He picked up his phone and texted me

Sean: We are about to land

Mark: Ok on my way

Sean: See you soon

Mark: See you

I got in my car and drove to the airport, they were waiting. Sean saw me and waved he wasn't acting normal. I didn't see the oncoming car neither did Sean, he has hit my heart stopped I got of my car.I taped on the driver's car window he didn't know he hit Sean I don't know how he didn't.

" Y-YOU JUST HIT MY FRIEND WITH YOUR CAR," I was screaming in his face, I started to cry he recognized me

" OH MARKIPLIER!" The driver yelled

" YOU JUST HIT JACKSEPTICEYE!" I continued he got of his car I was a sad, mad man I punched him in the dead center of his face I wasn't myself

" What the!" He yelled then he saw Sean and saw the blood on his car he finally realized that he hit the only Jacksepticeye

" Oh my god!" He yelled and realized why and why punched him

" I am calling the cops Mark." Felix said trying to calm me down and laid on the ground next to Sean until the cops arrived I went in the ambulance with him I couldn't let Sean go.


	2. Chapter 2: COMA!

We were in the ambulance I heard a little quiet voice

"Mark?" Sean said with his weak voice

" Sean, don't waste your energy." I told him he got a scared look on his face like he was going to die

" Sean don't think like that. I love you too much to let that happen." I explain holding his and

" You love me." Sean said confused

" You're my friend, so yes." I told him his normal happy face full of hope. We finally got to the hospital I had to leave Sean's side Felix and Aaron where there calming me down I could felt Sean's heart beat.

" Sean." The nurse said we stood up

" Is he ok?" Aaron asked

" He slipped into a coma, but the surgery was successful." She continued

" Can I see him?" I asked with my weak quiet voice

" Of course." She told me as I ran of to his room I saw him laying in bed I walked in I held his hand and I started to cry the man i loved was lying in a hospital bed I slowly fell asleep with my head next to his body.


	3. Chapter 3: I can't hurt him

" Where is Mark?" Aaron asked Felix because they were scared on what my feelings were. I heard his voice in my head over and over again and my sadness getting deeper the more I sleept. I kept seeing his face in my morning sun rose and the birds started to sing the doctors came in and woke me up. I went home not that I wanted to but, I had to. The more I fought myself the more I felt like I was hurting Sean, I know I shouldn't but I have to make a video. After I got home I set my camera up and i Hit Record.

" Hello everybody my name is markiplier and I am joined by Pewdiepie and Yamimash, I have some news yesterday Se-e-ea," I couldn't talk I cried more than I did we already told his parents and I don't know what was holding me back

" Sean was hit by a car and i-i-s." Aaron couldn't talk either

" Is in the hospita-a-al." Felix had to finish we were all crying

" He is in a coma." I ended of with all I know

" Thank you guys so much for watching and I will see you in the next video bye bye." I stopped recording


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't handle my feelings any more knowing Sean could die i didn't want to feel like this any more,

"Mark, Chica won´t leave us alone!" The two other men said from my living room

It slowly became night and i felt like death was approaching. I couldn't sleep knowing i could loose my friend. I wanted to start a video but i just couldn't get of my bed someone was holding me down then i saw his face cold, bloody, and lifeless

¨ Am I seeing the future?" I asked myself that question trying to comprehend what was going one

¨ No more I have to sleep."I told myself that and i finally shut my eyes and i couldn't see anything but Sean


	5. Chapter 5: He's Awake!

ONE MONTH LATER

"Mark… It's me.. DARKIPLIER! I am in your head." Darkiplier said making me go in udder shock

" What do you want Darkiplier." I said getting up out of bed getting closer to the mirror

" I have a friend that you might want to meet Antisepticeye." Darkiplier was in the mirror with Sean wait Antisepticeye

" Darkiplier why would you show me this." I said stepping away will this happen to Sean

" Now I shouldn't do this but if you don't go to the hospital now Sean will become Anti." Darkiplier explained to me. I ran out of the room and woke Felix and Aaron up and they drove me to the hospital in my markiplier pajama pants and no shirt

" Thanks guys." I said about to run off

" Mark don't you need a shirt?" Felix asked

" No." I said running off * Sean don't worry any more I am coming*

" Hi can I see Sean McLaughlin?" I asked

" Yes, follow me." The nurse said taking me to his room. My heart pounded and Darkiplier still in my head.

" Thank you… I can take myself now," I said walking ahead of the nurse

" Um can I record a video I kind of need to. I am starting a fundraiser to help Sean's parents out and to help Sean too. He is going to be paying rent if he gets better. I understand if I can't. Sorry for wasting your time." I said walking away starting to cry

" Um you can just don't show him." The nurse said walking away as well. I got to his room and I got out my camera and I heard a moan

"Sean? Are you a weak are you out of your comma?" I said getting closer to him

" Mark how long have you been here and why are you shirtless?" Sean asked me

" Darkiplier talked to me and said that if I didn't come here you would go Antisepticeye. So I had Felix and Aaron drive me out here to see you." I explained to Sean He sat up

" Nurse! Can you come here!" I yelled

" What is it si- You're awake!" The nurse yelled

" yup when can I go home!?" Sean asked

" As soon as we check up on your health." The nurse said getting the doctor and started right way

" You're going to have to stay here and rest for a couple days and heal a little bit more before we let you go." The doctor said my camera was still out I got it ready and I hit recorde

" Hello every body my name is markiplier-" I stopped to let Sean do his intro

" *Whpst* TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADIES MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE!" Sean yelled

" I am joined by the recovering Jacksepticeye and in a day or two he will be coming home and we will be doing as whole bunch of challenges with team edge and playing a multiplayer version of FIVE NIGHTs AT FREDDY'S because I AM THE KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" I yelled making to doctors conservative if I wasn't sick. As always I will see you in the next video bye,bye." I said ending the recording and falling asleep in the chair.


	6. Chapter 6: Late night swim

I woke up and I was home but Sean,Aaron,and Felix were acting strange WAIT A MINUTE

"No no no no no no STOP no no nonononononononononono!" I yelled before they launched me in the pool

I acted like I was dead Sean pulled my out of the water Aaron and Felix were on the ground laughing until they saw my "dead body"

" On great guys you killed him wow I come home to Mark died on the ground!" Ryan my roommate yelled and ran into the kitchen

I sprang up and scared them half to death Sean looked at me like he was going to kill me but he didn't Aaron and Felix went inside

"Sean, Meet me out here to night." I said standing up

" Okay I will Mark, but why?" He asked

" You'll see." I told him

we walked back inside to meet Felix and Aaron lying down on the couch playing a two player game of FNAF ( may or may not be spoilers of my next story) and joined them but I had to get my camera.

I got set up and hit recorde

" Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and I am joined my Pewdiepie,Yamimash, and Jacksepticeye and we are playing the multiplayer version of FNAF, it is not really two play, but I call it the no sound challenge ( I made the challenge up) one person is playing the game and the other person listens to the sounds and you have to pass all the nights, sound good okay let's get started." I said Sean and I were partners and we tricked me a couple times but we managed to win.

"As Always I will see you in the next video, bye bye." I stoped the recording and we relaxed and let the day go by I became night and I met Sean out in the pool

" Hey." I said

"Hi." He said

" I need to-" I was interrupted by Sean

" About something you make me feel different and every time I see you my heart just freezes and I can't breath… I-I-I like you Mark." Sean told me his feeling

" I-I-I don't like you Sean." I said getting a little closer to him

"Oh I didn't know." He said he started to swim away I grabbed his arm and pulled him in class and kissed I'm he didn't kiss back until he grabbed my side and pulled me under the water and we continued utilize I

Picked his pulse one by steps up out of the pool and back into the house

"Mark I am glad I live with you." Sean told me as I carried him back into his room

"I am glad so too." I said to him we hugged and he fell asleep and I went into my room to sleep until kl I was woken up by a little tug on my shoulder

" Mark FNAF is scary I had a nightmare can I crawl into bed with you?" Sean asked with his cute tired face

"Yeah as long as you sleep." I said I ran to the other side of the bed and crawled in and fell asleep I listened to his dream ( we was talking) saying things like no and get away from my please I rolled over and hugged him he stopped talking and had a smile on his face. He was happy.


End file.
